


Hold Me Tight

by WrittenFire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Romance, it's just cute alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv</p>
<p>
  <em>Being wrapped up and around Tobes was his favorite way to destress, something he knew his boyfriend found both endearing and slightly amusing.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [my cutie of a goldfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamuffin) is to blame. She enjoys it, and I hope that you do too!

Connor loved his job, okay? He really did. His days were spent in one of his favorite places to be since he was a child: Stories of the Realm. The name was cheesy—he knew that—but it was one of the best bookstores in the country, and for good reason. It was family owned and run, and became widely known when they refused to expand their store nationwide; the owners wanted to keep it wholesome, and despite all odds—they _did._ The store didn’t need to have multiple locations to attract attention and succeed. People would drive from all over to shop there, and the birth of the website was one of the best things to happen to SotR.

Connor was lucky to be working there, and he knew it. Working there was a dream come true; it was also the place that he met the person he loved most in the world. A few years previous he had been doing inventory on a surprisingly slow day, humming along to whatever was playing in the speaker system and generally not really paying attention to what he was doing.

What happened next came as no surprise, and the telling of it always induced a symphony of coos that would leave his cheeks bright red.

Connor had been stepping back from a shelf when Tobes happened to be passing behind him and the two collided, books tumbling from their arms and to the floor. The way they had frozen, eyes locked and pressed up against each other (and also a bookshelf, in Connor’s case) for what felt like a small eternity would always be one of his favorite moments between the two of them. His pulse had been racing a gallop the entire time, and he’d been so sure that the then stranger could feel it against his own chest.

It took hearing someone sneeze from somewhere in the store to snap them out of it, stammering apologies and bumping fingers as they both tried to pick up the mess they had inadvertently made. The meeting had ended quickly after that, embarrassed boys going their separate ways. After such an embarrassing encounter Connor had honestly never expected to see him again and yet two days later he was back, shyly offering his name as he paid for his book.

For the next few weeks Tobes would show up, the two interacting in what started as a friendly manner but quickly dissolved into flirtation. It didn’t take them long after that to get together, and years later they were still happy and going strong. Connor felt he owed the store a lot, considering it gave him Tobes, and let him work in what was essentially a bookworm’s paradise.

But there were days where that knowledge didn’t make it any less exhausting, or any less frustrating when he inevitably had a rude customer. The only thing that made those times bearable was the knowledge that Tobes got home earlier than he did, which meant that he would be able to go home to a warm house instead of an empty apartment.

That particular day was one of the crazy ones, and all Connor could think about was getting home and seeing Tobes, convincing him to go to bed early so he could cuddle into his warmth. Being wrapped up and around Tobes was his favorite way to destress, something he knew his boyfriend found both endearing and slightly amusing.

Opening the door to their apartment Connor let loose a sigh of relief at seeing him lying on the couch, watching what sounded like Grey’s Anatomy on their TV. Dropping his keys in their bowl and locking the door behind him, he toed off his shoes, bee lining his way to his boyfriend and laying down atop of him, tangling their legs together as he hugged his torso, burying his face in his neck.

Tobes’ only response was to chuckle and wrap an arm around him, hand resting on his hip, as his other fingers ran gently through his hair. Connor relaxed slowly, melting into the familiar body beneath him. He sighed happily, tuning out the noises from the television and focusing on the comforting sound and feel of Tobes’ breathing. Neither one would talk for a while, not until the stress of the day was completely gone. It would most likely be a discussion about what to do for dinner, one of those little domestic things he couldn’t get enough of.

Figuring out who had to cook that night would be settled with a friendly wrestling match that would end in a round of sex on the floor and take out from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

But for the moment there was only the softness of their impromptu cuddle session, and Connor was content to wallow in it, more comfortable than he’d been since he’d left the heat of their bed that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more of this pairing - I have things in the works! Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think of it!


End file.
